


Mourning

by alirxi



Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Gen, a fic in which nya punches a wall, angsty. real angsty, kai jay cole and zane are 'dead', lloyd's heartbroken af, pixal has some dark af thoughts, this boutta get sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alirxi/pseuds/alirxi
Summary: SET AFTER S8A short story on Nya and Lloyd mourning their friends' 'deaths'.
Relationships: Lloyd Garmadon & Nya, Lloyd Garmadon/Nya
Kudos: 19





	Mourning

3rd Person POV

Lloyd jumped off the tram, landing on the boat with his parachute, and looked back up at the girl he loved, the girl he gave his heart to, the girl he _trusted_ , before looking back ahead. His mother was steering the boat away to safety. The blonde looked around. Pixal was curled up at the other end. Nya was in the same position, both silent. He also noticed that the duo had their hands interlocked with each other, and tears were rolling down their cheeks.

 _Guess they saw my cowardice and inability to save them_ , he thought. "H-How are they?" he asked his mother wearily. Misako sighed and shook her head.

"Not good. We're heading up to this location Nya gave me for now," she responded, steering the boat.

A few more minutes passed, and they finally arrived at the end of the stream. As they got out, they made their way up the long path in uncomfortable silence. If the ninja were here, Jay would be cracking jokes and running ahead, hand in hand with Nya. Cole would be mourning cake and trudging, complaining when they would arrive. Kai would be strolling behind lazily teasing Lloyd lightly. And Zane and Pixal would be taking their sweet, sweet time, whispering romantic things back and forth, laughing quietly at inside jokes.

The group arrived at a large, abandoned villa. Nya reached into her pocket, pulling out a key and pressed it into the hole, turning it. There was a _click_ , and she pushed the doors open. The minute they stepped in, Pixal disappeared off upstairs, clearly not bothered to ask Nya how she got the villa. Misako stepped forward and placed a hand on her son's shoulder, "It was Jay's biological father's home, wasn't it, Nya?" she asked the water ninja, who nodded silently.

"I-I...I have to call M-Mom and Dad, and Ed and Edna, Lou, Dr Julien..." Misako and Lloyd could both tell she was trying not to cry, "Jay's room has the best signal..." Her voice trailed off as she ran upstairs to one of the rooms, and slammed the door shut, locking it.

"Now, let's get you bandaged up," Lloyd gave a short smile and followed his mother into the kitchen.

**************************

Pixal was sobbing heavily as she stared at the photo in her phone. It was her and Zane. She was grinning at the camera, as Zane kissed her cheek, their hands intertwined together She remembered that day; the ninja had gone to a restaurant for Cole's birthday, and Jay had taken the photo. She swiped right. Another photo, this time it was all the ninja. She, Zane and Kai were in the kitchen, baking brownies, Cole and Lloyd in the background fighting over a plate. Nya was sitting on the kitchen counter, chatting with Jay, who was standing, with his arms wrapped around her waist.

Wu had taken the photo, before shooing them off for training and eating the brownies himself.

She smiled softly, tears rolling down her cheeks.

_"You are vital to me,"_

_"We are...compatible?"_

_"Yes, yes we are,"_

**************************

Meanwhile across the hallway, Nya was leaning against the blue-painted walls, holding the telephone that was fixed to the wall, wondering what to say.

_Hey, mom, dad, just letting you know your beloved son died saving Ninjago._

_Ed, Edna, great to hear from you! Your bluebird's dead, and I didn't do anything about it. Because I'm weak, scared._

It should've been me who died...

Sighing, the young girl looked at Jay's dresser. There was a photo collecting dust. It was him and Nya, standing underneath a cherry blossom tree. Nya was laughing at her boyfriend, who stood behind her, arms wrapped around her, kissing her neck. Cole had taken the photo. She remembered that day, clear as crystal.

Biting her lip, she looked at the bed and saw a book, _Cliff Gordon's Guide to Wooing Women_. She remembered cuddling with Jay every night before bed, laughing about how untrue the book was.

_"He wants to know if you like the colour blue,"_

_"Yeah, it's my favourite colour,"_

Pressing the phone to her ear, a tear fell from her face and splashed on the carpet.

She didn't know what to do, what to _say_.

She needed Kai, to guide her on what to do.

She was on her own.

**************************

Lloyd took the ice off his bruised ribs. Harumi had done a lot of damage, and he was physically strained.

"Mom?"he croaked.

"Yes, sweetheart?"

"What's gonna happen, to me, to Nya, to Pixal?"

Misako held her son's arm, "We're gonna fight. We won't stop until Harumi and Garmadon are gone, for _good_." She then pushed a cup of tea towards him, "Drink," she ordered.

Lloyd was about to take the cup, when they heard a loud smash, and the frustrated cry of, " _GODDAMNIT_!"

Ditching his cup, the green ninja ran upstairs and to the bedroom where the noise had come from, the continuous sobs coming from inside. He tried to push it open, but it wouldn't budge.

 _Locked_ , he thought. He couldn't use his powers, no thanks to his sorry excuse for a dad. Taking a deep breath, he backed into the opposite wall and used all his strength, and kicked the door down and ran in, just as his mother came upstairs.

He looked around the room wildly, before spotting the small figure curled up on the ground, sobbing into her hands. The telephone dangled from the wire. Just then Pixal rushed into the room, with a first aid box.

He looked at the wall and saw a dent, as if someone had punched it.

"Oh, Nya," he fell to his knees, grabbing the girl's arms and pulling her in tightly, wrapping his arms around her bruised body, rubbing circles on her back his head atop of hers, "It's okay, it's okay, we're gonna be okay," he whispered, as the younger girl continued sobbing into his shoulder, her arms wrapped tightly around his torso. Pixal pushed forward and crouched down beside Lloyd, taking Nya's injured hand, "You punched the wall?" she asked, examining the blood and wounds. The blonde watched as Pixal wrapped Nya's hand in gauze, cleaning the wound. "All sorted," she said, before closing the box up. Lloyd was still hugging his best friend as if there was no tomorrow.

Lloyd didn't hesitate to ask, "How are you holding up, Pix?"

The nindroid sighed, "It's hard, but I am going to make sure our brothers' deaths are avenged. I'm not resting till that witch is killed," she murmured darkly. Lloyd blinked, not expecting a response like that. Pixal sighed, "I'm gonna get some shut-eye, you two should as well. Can I stay in this room, with the two of you?" she asked. Lloyd nodded, and Pixal smiled gratefully before falling on the bed, falling asleep a soon as her head hit the pillows.

"Hey, Nya, I miss them too, I know. We're gonna get though this," he murmured softly into the girl's ear.

"I'm sorry-"

"What? What are you sorry for?" he asked, pushing her away, and grabbing her shoulders to face him.

"Nya, look at me." Ocean eyes met emerald green eyes, "We couldn't do anything. All we can do is avenge them. They'd want us to fight. We are gonna get through this, we are gonna stay strong. That's what they would have wanted for us."

"I'm gonna kill her," she mumbled quietly. "I'm gonna impale her, straight through her heart,"

"We can do something less gruesome, but just as painful, but we need a plan. Right now, you are the only one left with an elemental power-"

Nya scoffed, "Right, like water can stop them."

"It can, we just need a plan. If Jay was here, he'd make us use the power of positive thinking,"

A smile tugs on Nya's lips.

"A-And if Kai was here, he'd be raging at Jay for not taking it seriously. Cole, he'd be sitting in the corner eating cake. And Zane? Zane would be the mother of the group, settling the arguments, blurting out random facts."

"If Wu was here, he'd be meditating, or drinking tea, or lecturing you about the dangers of candy," she said softly. Lloyd chuckled.

"Did you tell their parents?" he asked. Nya straightened up, her eyes widening. She looked over at the phone, "I-I completely forgot..."

"Don't worry, we'll do it tomorrow," he assures her.

"Lloyd?" Nya's voice was getting sleepy.

"Mhm?" His voice was equally as tired.

"Thanks,"

"No problem, sis,"

Nya had fallen asleep, leaned against the wall, her head on his shoulder. Lloyd had his head rested atop of hers, and he felt his eyelids getting heavy as well.

Meanwhile, Misako stood at the entrance of the room, watching the trio, her eyes filled with sorrow.

They didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve this at _all_ , they were practically _kids_.

The elderly woman's eyes filled with tears as she fetched a fuzzy blanket from the other room. She headed towards Lloyd and Nya, and placed the blanket around them. She then took the duvet from the bed, and wrapped it around Pixal. "Sleep well, you three," she whispered quietly, shutting the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Okie!  
> I love their friendship alot, and I like to think that something similar to this happened off-screen before season 9 started, you know, with just then mourning and yea!
> 
> See ya!
> 
> Love, Ali <3


End file.
